


Early Mornings

by dils_whisk



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dils_whisk/pseuds/dils_whisk
Summary: Literally just fluff about d&p waking up in the morning.





	Early Mornings

Phil awoke to warm beams of sunlight streaming through the blinds, creating a soft glow. The room was a bit chilly but still comfortable underneath the thin, white sheets. Dan laid asleep next to his fiancé, his dark brown hair falling in loose curls across his forehead.  
"G'morning, love," Phil whispered groggily, pressing a soft kiss to Dan's temple.  
Dan stirred a bit, craning his neck to look at Phil. "Morning," He whispered.   
Still too tired to hold a conversation, Phil pulled Dan closer, wrapping his arms around his waist--Dan gladly melted into the touch.   
As the two laid there in silence, Phil took a moment to examine the tiny freckles littering Dan's back. He had always thought Dan's skin was gorgeous. To be fair, he thought all of Dan's features were gorgeous. The way his nose sloped gently, pointing at the end; the way strands of his hair glistened a warm, caramel color in the sunlight; how his usually loud voice would turn soft and sweet when he talked to Phil privately. It was with these things in mind that Phil pulled Dan closer, nuzzling his nose into his hair. "You are so damn beautiful."  
Dan turned over so he was facing Phil, a light blush on his cheeks. "Th-thank you..."  
Phil reached out to caress his cheek, a smug smile resting on his face. "I love making you flustered."  
Dan's blush deepened and he had to fight a simper as he hid his face in the crook of Phil's neck. "I'm not flustered..." He murmured, hooking his leg over Phil's.   
Phil chuckled, "No, of course not, dear. Your cheeks are just naturally rosy."  
"I hate you..."   
Phil just laughed again, pulling Dan into a hug. "No, you don't."  
"Yes, I do!" Dan drawled out the 'o' in a whiny tone. "I'm gonna get a divorce the second we get married and run off to Hawaii myself."  
Phil shook his head, "Oh, shut up."  
Dan grinned, the corner of his mouth pulling up into a smirk. "Make me."  
Phil cupped Dan's cheek, running a thumb over his high cheekbones. "You're so lame..." He murmured, leaning forward and catching his lips in a kiss. Dan smiled against Phil's mouth, running a hand down his side. Phil slid his hand back into Dan's hair, softly playing with his curls.   
The two had shared many kisses, and each one seemed more pleasurable than the last.  
After a moment, Phil pulled away, grinning euphorically. "Out of everyone I've dated, you are definitely the best kisser..."   
Dan smirked, intertwining his and Phil's fingers. "Good."  
...  
Phil was just drifting back into the lazy bliss of sleep when Dan stirred, pressing a hand against Phil's chest. "What do you want to do for our honeymoon?"  
Phil blinked, yawning before replying: "I haven't decided yet...Any ideas?"  
"It would be fun to go to Hawaii."  
Phil let out a small huff of amusement. "Hawaii? Isn't that a bit cliche?"  
"Okay, maybe. But, think about it! A private beach house on a diminutive island on the other side of the world. No work, no bills, no stress... just you, me, and the ocean." Dan sighed, tracing a finger over Phil's collarbone.   
Phil hummed thoughtfully, "Well, when you put it that way..."  
"We could spend hours strolling on the beach, or go for late night swims if we wanted. Just think about it, okay?" Dan whispered, pressing a kiss to Phil's jaw.   
"I will," Phil promised.   
"Good," Dan pressed another soft kiss against Phil's neck, making a trail down to his collarbone.   
Phil sighed contently, twisting a strand of Dan's hair around his finger. "I love you."  
"I'd hope so," Dan's warm breath tickled Phil's neck, "you're gonna marry me in a month."  
Phil traced a finger along the curve of Dan's waist, smiling to himself. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
